


Fixing Hearts

by daeguwrites



Category: fics - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, gun shot, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeguwrites/pseuds/daeguwrites
Summary: Kim Seokjin, 28, the head of the largest mafia gang in South Korea, led a happy life; married and had a son - until his ultimate enemy decided to take the most precious people in his life away.He is quick to plot a revenge.What he does not expect is - to fall in love again.
Relationships: Kim Seokjin - Relationship, Seo Yeon Hwa





	1. Chapter 1

“Open.” One single instruction, and the blindfold that has been covering Yeon Hwa’s eyes is lifted.

Yeon Hwa slowly opens her eyes, struggling to keep them open from the blinding light. She looks around to see unfamiliar emotionless faces, her heart races. Her hands are tied, they’re numb. She could barely feel her legs either, but she believes her legs are tied to the chair.

“Who are you?” She weakly asks, intimidated by the tall man in front of her, his gaze intense.

“Kim Seokjin. Does that ring a bell?” 

Kim Seokjin. Of course Yeon Hwa knows that name. She thinks every mafia member in South Korea knows him. She just didn’t expect him to be this beautiful.

“Speak when you are done staring.” Seokjin says, his tone cocky. He sits on a chair provided by his assistant, still observing Yeon Hwa.

Yeon Hwa clears her throat, just realizing how dry it is. How long was she out? “Can I have some water, please?” She asks, her voice rough. At some point, she almost coughs, but holds herself back.

Only one look from Seokjin, and his man is already serving Yeon Hwa a glass of water. 

“I know your name,” Yeon Hwa starts, her throat feels a lot better now. “I just never saw your face.”

Seokjin keeps quiet, expecting Yeon Hwa to speak more. The girl sighs. “You kidnapped me because of my father, didn’t you? And I bet he hasn’t contacted you about money, or wanting me back, or just- anything. Right?”

Seokjin raises his eyebrow, asking Yeon Hwa to explain further. “Been there quite a few times. They ended up letting me go just like that because they pitied me.” There’s a tiny hint of sadness behind Yeon Hwa’s small smile, and it didn’t go unnoticed.

“Kidnapping me will not do you any good, Kim Seokjin.”

“Call him Master, you b-” One of Seokjin’s men is ready to slap Yeon Hwa. Seokjin raises his hand, stopping him.

“Tell me more.” He instructs.

“He does not care about me. No matter how long you keep me here, and whatever happens to me, he just never cares. Never did and never will. I don’t know what’s your feud with him, but if you want to get his attention, using me will not work.” Yeon Hwa takes a deep breath. “Maybe he’s glad I’m gone.” She shrugs.

Seokjin knows that tone really well - when someone is actually really sad and down, but they just shrug it off because they think their feelings are not valid. And that hurts. 

Seokjin crosses his arms, leaning back. Maybe Yeon Hwa is right. She’s been held captive for 12 hours, but he does not receive a single call. Not even a single man is sent to take Yeon Hwa back. If he had kidnapped the daughter or son of another mafia leader, his place would’ve been bombarded by their men by now.

Maybe she is right. But maybe, this is a way to fool Seokjin so he will let her go.

Seokjin straightens his posture, eyes observing Yeon Hwa. A few seconds passed before he finally stands up. “Give her some food. I’ll be back soon.” He leaves.

“Hyung! How was it?” Hoseok, his right man, approaches him as soon as he walks out from the room.

“Didn’t give me what I want. I think I took the wrong step.” Seokjin groans in annoyance, settling himself on a couch.

They’re currently in their quarters, hidden underground. It is a highly secured place for the Kim empire. Even more secure than Seokjin’s mansion, because this is where he does his work.

“Did she annoy you?” Hoseok claims his spot on the opposite couch, closing his eyes. He’s rather tired these days, thanks to Seokjin. That man made him work more than he usually does, but he keeps his mouth shut when the money pouring into his bank account is doubled.

“She didn’t.” Comes Seokjin’s reply, and Hoseok’s eyes shoot open.

“Am I hearing this right?” Hoseok squeals, contradicting his intimidating black suit and neck tattoo. “Do I need to visit an otolaryngologist? Oh my-” 

Hoseok’s speech is interrupted when Seokjin throws a peanut into his mouth.

“Hyung! I was talking! What if I choke?” Hoseok pouts, mouth busy chewing the tasty peanut.

“You talk too much, I think I need a new sniper.”

Hoseok’s pout becomes more apparent, not matching his position as the most demanded sniper at all. He takes another peanut, chewing it angrily.

“Ask Jungkook to find more information about her. I will come back later.” With that, Seokjin takes his leave.

“Should have done that before kidnapping her, hyung.” Hoseok shakes his head, taking another peanut. When did peanuts become so tasty? Dismissing his thoughts, he fishes his phone, a special one provided by the Kim empire, and dial Jungkook’s number.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Seokjin comes again.

“Why is she so pale?” He asks, finger pointing to Yeon Hwa.

His man gulps. “I don’t know, she was just fine yesterday.”

Seokjin approaches Yeon Hwa who is sleeping on the chair, still tied up. He wanted to lash out at his man for letting Yeon Hwa sleep like that, but then he remembers he treated his enemy all the same. In fact, even worse.

“Seo Yeon Hwa.” Seokjin’s deep voice wakes the girl up, as she slowly opens her eyes. Discomfort is written all over her face, but Seokjin could sense she’s trying to hide it.

“Did they feed you?” He asks, to which Yeon Hwa truthfully nods. 

“I will not lie, it was tasty.”

It has to be tasty, Seokjin cooked it himself, but no one needs to know.

“Then why are you so pale?” Seokjin raises his eyebrow, his arms crossed. There’s a small hint of worry, but he makes sure not to let it show. He does his best not to hurt innocent people, so if Yeon Hwa is really innocent, he does not want to risk hurting her.

“Well,” There’s a red tint on her cheeks, “Don’t freak out, but I think I’m on my menstruation. It can be painful at times.”

“Wait here. You, untie her but still, guard her. Don’t let her escape.”

Before Yeon Hwa could say anything, Seokjin is already gone. Is he freaking out in silence? Is that why he left?

Seokjin’s man does as told in a matter of seconds. Yeon Hwa feels a lot better already with the ropes off, but her back hurts a lot. She could feel the discomfort down there, and her cheeks flushed red. She’s sure her dress is already stained with blood. She will need to ask Seokjin, or his man, to bring her fresh undergarments and clothes, along with pads or tampons.

Soon enough, Seokjin returns with a paper bag in his hand. Yeon Hwa almost gasp in relief when she realizes everything she needs are there.

“Go get changed. We’ll wait outside.” Seokjin gives a signal to his man, which he follows obediently. Seokjin knows there’s no way Yeon Hwa could escape; he designed the quarters himself.

Yeon Hwa utilizes the small bathroom located at the corner of the room, sighing in relief because she finally gets to shower. It’s not long before a knock is heard.

“Almost done!” She shouts, and two minutes later, she’s out only to find Seokjin and his man are already in the room. The chair that she sat on also had blood stain earlier, but it’s clean now.

“Follow me.” Seokjin instructs, already turning his body around and start walking.

“Where to?” Yeon Hwa asks, yet her legs are already moving.

“My place.”

“Why?”

That single question makes Seokjin stop on his track. Yeon Hwa who was not expecting the abrupt stop, lost control and bumps into Seokjin. She groans in pain, but Seokjin seems unfazed.

“Ever heard of ‘keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer’?” He sarcastically asks. It irks Yeon Hwa, but there’s nothing she can do anyway.

“But I’m not your enemy.” Yeon Hwa quietly mumbles, her grip on the paper bag tightens.

“Well, your father is, so I have to beware.”

They walk through a dark tunnel guarded by Seokjin’s men. Yeon Hwa guesses they’re on their way to Seokjin’s car.

“Will I stay there for long? Because if yes, I have to pick Latte up first.”

“What’s that?” By that time, they’re already at the end of the tunnel. Yeon Hwa is right, there’s a black Mercedes waiting for them at the end of the tunnel.

“My cat. She hasn’t eaten anything since yesterday. Please?” 

Seokjin groans in annoyance but mumble a low ‘fine’ anyway. They get into the car. “Here, wear this.” He takes out a blindfold, and Yeon Hwa almost shrieks. No, not blindfold again.

Seokjin rolls his eyes. “Just for fifteen minutes, I promise. No one should know the way in and out of this place, well, unless they want their head to-”

“Fine, I will wear it!” Yeon Hwa replies, defeated. She let Seokjin put the blindfold on her. Only ten seconds passed, but the poor girl is already freaking out. It’s so dark, she couldn’t see anything.

She feels suffocated, her heart beating faster with each passing second. Her breathing is irregular, her hands start to tremble.

Luckily enough, Seokjin pulls her closer, takes the blindfold off and hides her face in the crook of his neck.

“Don’t peek if you still want your head attached to your body.”

Two of Seokjin’s men who are also in the car, look at each other. They have never seen their Master this soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos! <3


	3. Chapter 3

“Welcome, Miss Seo. This way, please.” Yeon Hwa bows to the middle-aged woman, assuming she is the head maid in this mansion. A butler who is standing next to her is quick on his feet and takes Yeon Hwa’s bags, including Latte’s carrier.

She follows wherever the head maid is bringing her, the unfamiliar surrounding makes her feel uncomfortable. Seokjin dropped her off a few minutes ago, gave instructions to the head maid and butler, and now he’s gone to who knows where. He has work, he said.

Soon, they arrive in front of her room. “This is your room, Miss Seo.” The head maid, named Do Han, opens the door, revealing an extravagant room. If it was a hotel room, she’d probably need to spend a year worth of her salary to stay there for one night.

“Please have a nice rest. You can let me know if you are in need of assistance. Dinner will be ready by 6 pm.” Do Han talks as the butler sets her bags inside the room. Yeon Hwa nods, and soon after, Do Han and the butler leave.

Yeon Hwa’s eyes roam around, amazed. She thought she would be given a small and terrible room, heck, she even thought Seokjin would turn her into a maid, or even worse, a slave. The fact that Seokjin gives her a big and nice room, what does it mean?

Her thoughts are interrupted by Latte as the cat aggressively meows, wanting to get out of the carrier.

“Awww, Latte. Mommy is sorry, you must be uncomfortable, aren’t you?” Latte meows again, as if she’s saying, ‘Yes, now get me out of here!’

Yeon Hwa giggles as she locks the door of her room before proceeding to unlock Latte’s carrier. Latte dashes out, roaming free in Yeon Hwa’s new room. And Yeon Hwa lets her be.

As she watches Latte happily running around celebrating her freedom, a lone tear makes its way to her cheek, and soon enough, more tears follow. She kept asking herself, what crime did she commit for her life to be this miserable. Just two days ago, she was a normal woman, working in a kindergarten. Today, she is held captive by Kim Seokjin, the most feared mafia leader.

Wiping her tears away, Yeon Hwa takes a deep breath and start unpacking. It’s 4.30 pm now, she could rest for a bit before dinner.

“Breakfast at 7, lunch at 12, dinner at 6. Don’t be late, I hate people who can’t respect time.” Seokjin said on their way here, after picking Latte up.

Not that Seokjin wants to have meals with her, but Yeon Hwa knows it’s to ensure she stays put. As if she dares to run away. Showing up at the times decided by Seokjin means she is still in the mansion.

As soon as she’s done unpacking, she takes a quick shower before going downstairs. She settles with a baby blue sweater paired with a pair of jeans, deciding to go casual.

She does not forget to put Latte back in her carrier, afraid she will escape the room and roam around the mansion. She has to remember, this is not her place.

She looks for Do Han because she has no idea where the dining room is. Do Han guides her there, and Seokjin is already at the table. Yeon Hwa gives a quick glance at her wristwatch, 2 more minutes before 6 pm. Food is already served on the table.

Seokjin lifts his head up, raising a brow, non verbally asking Yeon Hwa to sit down so they can have dinner. The dinner goes by quietly, none of them speaking. Yeon Hwa appreciates that. She could enjoy the tasty food in peace.

Seokjin finished first, and he patiently waits for Yeon Hwa to be done before he asks her to follow him. He brings her to his study. As Seokjin is looking through his files, Yeon Hwa takes the opportunity to look around.

The study is spacious and gives off a comfortable vibe. Unlike typical mafia’s study where it’s all dark and mysterious, Seokjin’s study is influenced by modern looks, suitable for his age. Yeon Hwa hates to admit it, but this man has taste.

“Are you done looking around?” Seokjin asks as he sits in front of Yeon Hwa, startling her. Yeon Hwa purses her lips, embarrassment evident on her face.

“Read this and sign.” He hands a file to Yeon Hwa, and Yeon Hwa’s heart races when she reads the first page. A contract. Seokjin wants to own her.

“I am not an object that can be owned, Mr. Kim.” This is Seokjin’s first time seeing Yeon Hwa so serious, and to be honest, he likes it. A smirk appears on his lips.

“No one came to claim you, and you’re the daughter of my enemy. As soon as you sign this, you’re my property. You have no right to go against my order or try to side with other mafia gangs; including your father.”

Yeon Hwa clenches her fists, controlling her emotions. And Seokjin is not blind.

“Signing this also means you’re under my protection. I will protect you from other mafia gangs; including your father.”

Yeon Hwa seems to relax a bit. She is against the ownership thingy, but she likes the idea of being away from her father. Or to be precise, she likes the idea of being protected from her father.

“Does that mean I have to stay here?”

“Yes.” Comes a simple answer.

Yeon Hwa pouts. “What about my apartment? My job? I can’t leave just like that!”

Seokjin explains how Jungkook has already handled everything. A resignation letter was sent to the kindergarten, and the landlord has been informed about vacating the apartment unit. Yeon Hwa sighs. Seokjin has already planned everything. She’s left with no choice.

“You have 24 hours to read the document and sign it. You may leave now.”


End file.
